


no day like today

by inlovewiththeirlove (fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Lack of Communication, M/M, Tour Fic, or well tour planning at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers/pseuds/inlovewiththeirlove
Summary: tour prep leads to workaholic howell, but can phil give him a reason to take a break? or alternatively, some bantz and cuddles





	no day like today

“Dan! You have a package.”

“And don’t you know it, Phil,” Dan giggled through a sleepy haze, before shutting his eyes again. 

“How can you be pervy first thing in the morning?”

“You’re the one talking about my package Phil,” Dan teased. “And shut the lights, it's too bright.”

“Oi, stop whining and wake up, come on, I’ll get you some tea.”  
Dan’s eyes remained closed and he didn’t respond. Phil was not surprised, or pleased. 

“Are you seriously pretending to be asleep right now? I see you’re awake, you dick,” Phil’s voice, gravely in the morning was rough but it still gave away his fondness towards Dan. He rolled his eyes when Dan still didn’t budge.

If Phil was certain about something in his life, it was that the mailman would deliberately wake him up at 7 o’clock in the morning and that he could never be against Dan. Even a strong dislike would require a stretch of the imagination. But mornings like this, he did feel annoyed, not quite angry but irked. 

He was irked, because for the third morning in the row, Dan was sound asleep while Phil had to make his way down countless stairs to open the door. Phil had thought it’d be advantageous to have fewer staircases to walk when they moved, but at this rate, their next property should be a flat farm. They’d both hate it, but no stairs would be a win. 

Phil realized that he may never be able to achieve his penthouse dreams because in case of a fire, they would have to take the stairs. He got to the door and got further annoyed by their extra cheerful mailman. Phil was usually a ball of sunshine but on no caffeine he he could only communicate to the world in the form of grunts that Phil hoped passed for words. 

“Daniel, you getting up?,” Phil said after coming back into the room. All he heard was grunting that Phil could interpret as a no and he chose to get started on breakfast before opening his to-do list.

They had a lot of work to do before the tour started and they had adapted the very British strategy of divide and conquer. Dan worked from the office and Phil from the lounge dividing up both tasks and their apartment. Phil saw only glimpses of Dan throughout the day, both occupied in their own worlds. It wasn’t until dinner when Phil saw Dan and he was happy to finally be with him.

Phil had cooked and thought they’d sit together in the lounge and watch TV while eating but instead Dan chose to take his plate with him to the office. 

Phil had to admit that he felt a little neglected. He knew that the tour preparation was important but the past week had felt wrong. Phil knew he was a little dramatic but it felt like the world was off balance. Dan and Phil were usually a well-oiled bicycle, but now one of the wheels had a flat-tire. Phil chuckled to himself and wondered whether it was common for people to use transportation based analogies to explain their own relationship.

It may be better explained by one of the wheels feeling dejected by the other. If inanimate objects had sentience, the metaphor would be clearer. This made Phil wonder more about a toy- story like world and his problems with Dan went to the back of his mind.

After dinner, he made his way to the office and to now spend time with his husband. Dan was sitting at the desk, deep in concentration. Phil made his over to Dan and placed a soft kiss on his lips and ran his hand through his curls. He was met with a look of surprise and then a response that felt like a dismissal.

”Sorry, I want to finish this.”

Phil thought they’d at least cuddle but Dan just promised to not stay up too late and continued to work in the office. 

Dan didn’t come to bed that night. Or well, he came to bed at 4:00 a.m. preventing Phil from being cuddled and once again he woke up annoyed at both the mailman and the love of his life.

Phil needed affection and all Dan seemed to be interested in was his laptop, sometimes working and sometimes going on Wikipedia binges he mentioned to Phil later. 

Every time Phil tried to be around Dan, he would seem distant. There was only so many polite smiles and hellos Phil could take before Phil wanted his loving husband back.

A mixture of jealousy, possessiveness and annoyance led him to this point. Dan was out for a walk and Phil made a decision to change, no, /influence/ Dan’s behaviour. Phil was aware of his childishness in that moment but desperation took him over and he did it. 

Phil got Dan’s charger from the office and hid it in a storage closet that contained only winter blankets. He knew Dan wouldn’t look for it in there and tonight Phil could have him all to himself. Dan would probably freak out without his charger but Phil wanted Dan. Was there anything wrong with that? 

Phil hid the charger, continued work and awaited Dan’s return. There was a twinge of guilt in Phil, but the need for affection was higher. Plus, it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t return the charger the next day.

Dan came home and a few hours later Phil’s plan came to fruition and he saw Dan pacing the floor and looking behind random objects in frustration.

“Phil, have you seen my charger?” 

“Nope. I haven’t.” 

Dan mumbled an okay and continued on his search. 

While Dan searched, Phil made his way upstairs and started to prepare for the night. He ripped open the package that had arrived that morning and felt the soft fabric inside it. He put it on and admired himself in the mirror. The underwear shaped his ass in a way, he knew Dan would appreciate and he didn’t think he’d mind the pastel pink colour of it either.

Phil put his clothes back on and headed downstairs. Dan was nowhere to be seen, but soon enough he heard his voice coming from a different room in the house,”Phil! Can I use your laptop?”

“No,” Phil purposely kept the exchange curt. It may have been rude but Phil wanted Dan’s full attention. 

“Why not?,” Dan sounded shocked that Phil would say no to him and Phil rarely took that path but today was different.

“You think it’s old, you’re always complaining about that.”

“I think you’re old and I like you so,” Dan was trying to flirt or be endearing at least, Phil could tell but he wasn’t buying it. 

“Well now it’s a definite no.”

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil come on, let me use it. Feel a little bad for me, my charger could be anywhere.”

The whine did make Phil want to give in to Dan but he still stuck to his guns.

“Yeah your charger could be anywhere, it could be at the studio space, it could be on the tube, someone could have grabbed it and taken it to another country by now, we really should file a report with the Scotland Yard. Do you think they have a specific team for missing chargers?” Phil knew his teasing was a little less than gentle but he felt like lashing out, healthy communication be damned.

Dan looked more desperate and in a quiet, resigned voice said, “This is a big deal for me.”

“Oh I know.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means you pay more attention to it than me these days.”

“Come on Phil, you’re not jealous of a bloody laptop, will you just log into yours so I can use it?”

“Fine. You want to be online over being with me, you can do that.”

Phil stands up and let’s his anger take him over, and walks over to the storage cupboard and grabs the charger. He brings it back to Dan and shoves it in his hands.

“I feel pathetic, the only way I thought you’d spend time with me is if you weren’t doing something online, so I hid your charger, but here you go, now you can have your real boyfriend back and I’ll leave you with him,” Phil’s voice betrayed his confidence and it cracked a little. He needed Dan and yet shutting him out was so much simpler than asking for anything.

He started to make his way to the bedroom but Dan’s hand on his arm stopped him.

Dan kissed him then, soft and slow and in a low voice said, “You’re such a needy little shit.” 

Phil cracked a smile and replied with,”Your mum.”

“Come here and let me cuddle you. And oh my, I have a lot to pay attention to don’t I?” Dan lead Phil to the couch and started covering his husband in kisses.

In between them he said, “My husband is a whole snack and I should appreciate that.”

“Please don’t call me that, you absolute fuckface.” 

Dan laughs and feigns offence, “Philip, language.”

Phil kisses Dan through the laughs and then says, “I am sorry. You annoyed me this week and I should’ve been better at telling you what I wanted.”

“I should’ve paid more attention to you and your needs deserve to be met too, but talk to me next time yeah?”

“Yeah. By the way Dan, you’re definitely getting the mail tomorrow.”

“Oh, but who’s getting the package tonight Philly?”

They both dissolve into laughter, tangled up in each other and Phil thanks his stars that this is his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a while ago the was a fest with the prompt napping and I was really busy then but I liked the prompt so I wrote this. And weirdly it’s my first time writing fluff- let me know what you thought! also posted on tumblr: http://cutie-with-booty.tumblr.com/post/173821851334


End file.
